Points of View
by falln-angl
Summary: MY version of the Rock/Jericho feud seen from different points of view.
1. Points of View: September

Author's notes: Um…just Rocky trying to scramble up his way from 'Guest' to 'Recurring' muse. With a little help from some rusty-haven't-been-used-in-a-long-time other muses.

** Points of View: September**

Rock

I don't know how it ever happened. It just did. It wasn't my fault, really. But then again, I can't really blame her, can I? She didn't do anything. Much. She had looked at me with those sad, tear-filled eyes, and I was hers. Well, not exactly.

On his way to the hotel after a big night, she ran straight into him, and tumbled into the middle of the street. Right in front of an on-coming vehicle. Rock managed to grab her and pull her away just in time, and she walked away from him without even a 'thank you'. Somewhat annoyed, he chased after her, and was stunned to realise that he had just saved Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley's life.

'You!'

'Leave me alone,' she mumbled, avoiding looking at him.

Irritated, Rock made her look at him, but suddenly wished that he hadn't. Her face was pale and tear-streaked, and her eyes red and filled with obvious anguish. This was something new. 'Are…are you okay?'

'Why didn't you just leave me to get hit?' she asked bitterly, before wrenching her face from his grasp and striding away.

He didn't want to know what had happened, and she was certainly the very last person he ever wanted to get involved with. But Rock knew that he couldn't just leave her wandering around the city in her state. Telling himself that it was because he wouldn't be able to handle Linda McMahon's grief at having lost her daughter, he reluctantly followed her.

And so began the story. Our story. Mine and Stephanie's.

I comforted her, I cheered her up, I made her smile, and laugh. I began to like her, then to respect her. I fell in love with her.

I know that I should never have let myself get to the point where I suddenly realise that I can't see myself living without her, but I have not only reached that point, I flew past it at a hundred kilometres per hour.

It's not her fault that I love her. She didn't twist my arm, demanding that I fall in love with her. All she did was kiss me softly on the cheek, murmured 'Thank you, and goodbye', and I was hers. It's not her fault that I dream of her every night, that I pray for her every day, that I wish she was mine every hour. It's not her fault that my life is suddenly empty without her soft smile and gentle laughs.

We had just been friends before, but not anymore. And I refuse to take full blame for that. After all, it wasn't me who had whispered, 'I love you'.

Chris

I love her. I do. And that's why it hurts so much that it's not me she smiles shyly at anymore when she thinks nobody is looking. But I'm looking. I'm always watching her. I guess it became a habit when she became the owner of ECW. Suddenly surrounded by a locker room full of guys I didn't really know, I watched her every move, listened to her every word for any sign that she was the kind of person I called her on national TV every week.

Maybe I asked too many questions? Maybe I got a little too jealous? Maybe I got a little too demanding? Maybe I didn't care enough? Or maybe she knows…

Stephanie is a woman like no other, and thus must be treated as such. I'm not saying that she gets preferential treatment, just…different.

The whole thing happened suddenly, but almost undetectably. She called me the night after… She had called me one night, saying she was 'unable to make it'. A headache, or stomach ache, or some other forgettable illness. And in my guilt I had agreed readily, not even questioning her choice. It was only later that I realised that had been the first time Stephanie cancelled on me of her own will.

That first call soon became one of many.

But it wasn't only the numerous 'unable to make it' calls. There was a sudden detachment in her behaviour towards me, and when I questioned her it was always 'nothing'. Ever since that first call we have had only a handful of nights together. Ever since that first call, we have never spent a night in the same bed.

I think she knows. But I can't ask. I won't. Mainly because I'm too afraid of her answer.

I don't want to lose Stephanie. That's why I'm so confused – and furious – at why I did what I did. An accident? A momentary lapse of sanity? A sudden weakness in the heat of the moment?

Fact – I did do it. Fact – I can't take it back. Fact – I am losing her.

Conclusion – she knows.

Stephanie

Chris and I have been together since he first entered the Federation. The whole Andrew-thing, he tolerated, mainly because Andrew was a friend who was 'looking after' me. But the whole Hunter-thing is completely different story.

Chris had been furious by my plan, and for awhile I feared that maybe I was going to lose him. I would never have gone through the plan if Chris had made the ultimatum. He never did. After a few days, he calmed down enough to tell me that he supported me for the time being. That support continued. Until the whole Hunter-vs-Chris-thing.

I'm surprised he managed to stick around that long. But their whole feud eased quickly soon after the Last Man Standing match. I refused to let myself ever be placed into that kind of situation again, and so I had begged Hunter to just let Chris be. He grudgingly agreed.

But I think it had been that whole Kurt-thing that was finally the last straw for Chris. I didn't even like Kurt. But, after that, things started to change slightly for us. He became a lot more interested in other women. I'd like to believe that he never actually slept with any of them.

Well, that was until the one night I had walked in on him.

That was the night that changed me, and my life. A door had slammed in my face, but another had appeared in it's place. Chris…for Rocky.

Chris likes to think that I'm unlike any woman he's ever met before. What he doesn't realise is a woman scorned is _still_ a woman scorned. But I couldn't hurt him back. Things were already changing for the both of us, though I doubt he realised that. Slowly, we were both going our separate ways.

That same night, Rocky had saved my life. Literally, and figuratively. It took me little while to finally admit that I actually liked and respected him enough to call him 'friend'. After you got to know him and all, of course. Sweet, considerate, thoughtful, funny, understanding. He was a lot like Chris, but also the complete opposite of him in many ways.

It took me a lot less time to fall in love with him.

Hunter

I watch the two of them, and wonder if they realise how much they are hurting her. I realise that it's not really either of their faults. You heart chooses whom it loves, not the other way around. I found that out the hard way, and I'm still trying to get over it.

They're fighting over her. It always comes down to her. It's always about her. In a way, I don't blame either of them. But there is just something about her that draws the wrong kinds of guys to her.

Stephanie thinks I don't know, but I know a lot more than she realises. I know a whole lot more than I care to know.

First, Jericho. That proud, verbose, inconsiderate, arrogant, egotistical, overrated blonde asshole. Then, Rock. That proud, verbose, inconsiderate, arrogant, egotistical, overrated non-blonde asshole.

Those two guys are more alike than they care to admit. I wonder if that's what Stephanie found most attractive about them? That they are so similar? But I have to give her more credit than that. She's certainly smarter than that.

And she also deserves a whole lot more than either of them. Jericho, then Rock.

What the hell does she see in _either_ of those guys?


	2. Points of View: October

Big G'DAY! to mystic queen, who first reviewed this fic for me (and who also likes Rocky/Steph fics - you're in luck cos I seem to be in a Rocky/Steph mood, and THERE ARE NONE OUT THERE!). And, as always, to twstofate - I love ya, doll, and I love you're work. I'm just sorry I don't let you know more often! Also, THANK YOUs to Little Angel 19 and Ih8s8in for reviewing - I was a lot worried about this fic but you guys were really sweet!

**Points of View: October **

Rock

I tell myself that it really wasn't me who started this whole thing with Jericho. Vince, or some other 'higher power', had noticed the backstage tension between us, and so for the 'betterment of the WWF', placed us in a tag team match against some forgettable opponents.

I was expecting something to happen, and Jericho didn't let me down. He had been bleeding profusely, and Stephanie had searched for me just to tell me not to provoke him further…but I couldn't help it. Jericho had hit me on purpose, and there was no way I was going to let him get away with it.

Jericho had thrown the proverbial first punch. I was not going to back down.

Although I knew that Jericho suspected the truth about me and Stephanie, he never fully confronted me. Not until that night in the ring. He says he was just trying to win the match… Somehow, I just don't believe him.

Chris

We don't talk as often as we used to. Actually, we barely talk at all. She doesn't come and see me as often as she used to. She has visited me a total of two times in the past four weeks. I remember when she used to visit me nearly every night.

I don't think I want to lose her. But if I confront her about…_him_, then the truth about how all this started would surface. I know it's all my fault, this whole screwed up mess, but I don't think I can handle seeing the accusation in her eyes. I've seen glimpses of it but she always turns away, and I make myself believe that it wasn't betrayal I saw in her eyes.

It _is_ my fault, but I don't want it to be. When – and I know that it's not an 'if' – it ends, my relationship with Stephanie, I don't want to live with the fact that it was because of me. Honestly, I just don't want her to leave me. I would rather a relationship based on lies and mistrust than no relationship at all.

When did I get so selfish?

Stephanie

It's all my fault. I know that and I take full blame, yet I can't do what I have to do. It's not that hard, really. A couple of minutes just to say a few simple, well-chosen words and that's it. But I just can't do it.

I can't tell Chris that it's over between us.

I can't tell Chris that I'm in love with another man.

If I had said it in the first place, maybe none of this would be happening right now, this stupid Chris Jericho vs Rock feud that apparently started over some stupid mistake. But it was no mistake. I know Chris, and I know that he had hit Rock on purpose.

Why can't I just end my relationship – or what's left of it – with Chris? I want to, I do. For some reason…I just can't.

Hunter

I don't get this ridiculous love triangle. Okay, Stephanie loves Rock. Rock loves Stephanie. Stephanie wants to break it off with Jericho – so why doesn't she just do it?

So, fine, Jericho is going to throw a little tantrum. So what? When does he _not_ throw a temper tantrum? In my opinion, Jericho is a spoilt brat. Stephanie gave too much of herself to him, and now he can't live without her.

Well, boo f'n hoo, Jericho. You should never have screwed up a perfectly – if somewhat unconventional – relationship with the most amazing woman you're likely to ever meet. You should never have screwed a trashy mat rat, and of all the stupid things, you should never have gotten yourself caught.


	3. Points of View: October 21

Once again, thank you all so much for the reviews, yes, even to Stupid Little Whore. I haven't actually found any other Rock/Steph fics out there other than mine, so if you know of any good ones, let me know!

** Points of View: October 21 **

Hunter

Watching the match, I can't help grinning. I can't help it. It's not because I like seeing my wife in some kind of emotional turmoil or what have you. I happen to like my wife, and I consider her one of my best friends. She's a surprisingly cool chick.

It's just…all these people watching have absolutely no idea what's _really_ going on between Rock and Jericho. I even have to wonder whether or not Rock and Jericho know what's going on between Rock and Jericho.

I take it back. They do know. Rock knows that Jericho is jealous, and Jericho knows that Rock is in love with Stephanie. I just find the whole thing quite funny for some reason.

Movement from the top of the ramp catches my attention, and I see that it is Stephanie with a steel chair in hand. Oh, this is just getting better by the minute! She's calling to the Rock, but he doesn't seem impressed with her presence in the ring. There is some commotion – a low blow by Jericho?

Jericho uses the chair to win the title, and suddenly I realise that Stephanie is now in the ring. The two lovers – ex? – stare at each other, horror in her eyes, and triumph in his. I look a little closer, and something in her face makes me lose my smile. I know Stephanie well, better than she knows herself at times, and I know when she's performing in front of a crowd and the cameras.

I slowly shake my head, unable to believe what I'm seeing. I wonder if maybe tonight is one of those rare occasions where she forgets where she is… Maybe she doesn't notice the crowd? Maybe she doesn't notice the cameras?

Chris

I can't find Stephanie, and I don't even want to think about where she is. But, god, how I want her to be by my side at this moment. The best moment of my life, and I don't have anyone to share it with. I've just won the biggest title of my career…and I feel like crying.

I stare at the belt sitting across from me, and I think back to what happened earlier. She came out and she started cheering for _him_. That annoyed me more than I care to admit, although I know she was playing a role. In front of the cameras she's _supposed_ to hate me. She ran down with a chair _supposedly_ for the Rock, but for some reason I thought it had been for me. Well, I was the one who ended up using it anyway.

But when she had looked at me after the referee had given me the belt, the horror in her eyes had seemed real. In the three years we have been together, I believe that I've gotten to know Stephanie fairly well. I know when she's acting for the cameras and for the fans. And tonight, she wasn't acting.

It hurts a whole lot more than I thought.

A huge part of me knows that it's well and truly over between us, but I don't want it to be. I know I made a mistake and what I have to do – what I should have done right from the beginning – is confess and make it up to her. I just hope it's not too late.

But it is.

And I hate it. I want everything to go back to the way it was, with me and Stephanie. No stupid mistake, no _him_, no look of real dismay in her eyes at the sight of me with a Championship belt. And I know what I have to do now. I have to fight for her.

I grimace at the thought, thinking that I sound like some pathetic fool who's been reading way too much romance novels. I am a pathetic fool. I can't believe I gave up Stephanie, and for what? Some forgettable, dime-a-dozen mat rat?

I am the stupidest man on the planet.

Rock

I can't believe that jerk won…

And of all the people to help him, it was Stephanie. _My_ Stephanie. How could she do that to me?

There is a soft knock on my door and for the first time I don't rush to open it. I know who it is and I'm not sure I want to see her right now. The knock becomes louder, more impatient. I finally stand and open the door for her.

Her face is tear-streaked, and she looks at me with absolute misery on her face. 'Oh, god, I'm so sorry,' she whispers.

My heart melts. I reach out to tug her inside, making sure that nobody saw her before closing the door. I wrap my arms around her and almost instantly I feel her arms around my waist.

'I'm sorry,' she apologises again. 'I never wanted you to lose the belt.'

I have to wonder how truly she means the words she is saying. A part of me believes her, but another part is unable to stop thinking about her intense relationship with Jericho. Surely a part of her is happy that he did win?

'Let's not worry about it too much right now, okay?' I soothe her. I don't like seeing her this upset. 'It's going to be fine.'

'I don't even know why I came out like I did.' Stephanie raises her head from my shoulder and looks at me. Her eyes are red and slightly swollen, and they look at me with a mixture of apology and guilt. 'Just watching the two of you…it was harder than I expected. I did want to come out for you.'

I can't help wondering whether the guilt she feels is for having played a part in me losing the title, or because she's here with me instead of _him_.

But it's that same thought that suddenly makes everything clear. She is here with _me_. And not _him_. And I don't even care that I'm no longer the WCW Champion.

Stephanie

'Steph, please stop,' he says, a sudden smile on his face. 'Just stop.'

But I can't. I am upset about what happened earlier in the night, and I want him to know that. My first thought after the referee's hand had hit the mat for the third time had been of the look of betrayal in the Rock's eyes when he next looked at me. I don't think I could ever stand that.

'Rocky, I'm-'

His smile just widens as he takes a step away from me. 'Don't apologise.'

I don't understand, and I frown at him. 'But-'

'Let me ask you something. What are you doing here?'

The question sounds stupid for a brief moment, and I'm even more confused. 'I came to apologise, to…' I trail off for a few seconds. 'I came to make things right between us.'

'Where is Jericho?'

That was unexpected, and I stare at him. 'What?'

He pushes back strands of hair from my face. 'Steph, I don't care about what you did, about losing the title. Not anymore. I do care that you're here with _me_ right now.'

And that is when it dawns on me. 'Of course I'm here with you.' I hesitate before continuing. 'And I don't know where Chris is.'

I feel a slight twinge of guilt, but I push it away. A small smile forms on my face. 'After what I did, all I cared about was seeing _you_.'

He draws me in for a deep kiss, and a warm feeling of happiness seeps back into me. Everything is going to be just fine. Despite what happened an hour ago, everything is going to be just perfect, and there is nowhere else in the world right now that I would rather be.

Rock finally pulls away, but he keeps his face close to mine, his amazing smile delightfully infectious. 'God, I love you so much,' he says.

I walk backwards towards the bedroom, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him along with me.


	4. Points of View: November

Finally, the last chapter. Once again, thanks to everyone who reviewed - I truly appreciate it.

** Points of View: November **

Hunter

Is this drama ever going to end?

Stephanie

Damn to hell all this angst. I'm sick and tired of all this goddamned angst. For the past several months my life has been nothing but angst. But no more.

Chris was my first ever love, and as the saying goes, I will always remember my first. A part of me will always love him. But a part of me will never forget the fact that Chris was also the first man to ever break my heart.

My timing isn't the best. In fact, I don't think it could be worse. I guess I just have bad timing altogether. After all, if I had arrived at Chris's room a few minutes before or after, then maybe none of this would be happening right now? Bad or not, the timing is finally here, and deep down I know that it's _right_.

Chris

She's here, with _me_. Not _him_. Despite the huge loss, a part of me rejoices, and I'm unable to contain the welcoming smile. But it isn't returned, and my smile falters. Suddenly, I don't want her anywhere near me.

'Chris…we need to talk.'

I turn away. 'No, we don't.'

'This has been a long time coming-'

'No,' I interrupt, but I'm not even sure what exactly I'm saying 'no' to.

'-and I have myself to blame.'

'Steph, don't.'

She looks at me sadly. 'We both know it's over, Chris. This, now, it's just a formality. Something I should have done months ago.'

I say nothing for a moment. A part of me hates her for having the guts to do what I never had to do. Another part loves her for the same reason. I stare at her, unexpectedly angry. 'Looks like I was right about you after all.'

Her eyes cloud with pain, and I can tell that she knows what I'm talking about. A small part of me rejoices. All I want to do is hurt her as much as she's hurting me.

'I'm-'

'Get out, whore.'

Rock

'Stephanie.'

She smiles at me, though it looks somewhat strained. 'Can I come in?'

I quickly move away from the door and let her in. 'What's wrong?'

She keeps her back to me for a moment, then she finally turns around. This time her smile is genuine, and it reaches her eyes. 'It's just you and me from now on, kid.'

At first I'm unsure of what she's talking about, but it slowly sinks in. All I can think about is that this whole thing with Jericho is finally over. The struggle for the WCW Championship might continue, but the private feud over Stephanie is finished.

I won.


End file.
